


Slamming the Door

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: "I miss my kid."





	Slamming the Door

A jukebox was a good addition to any settlement, Sophia decided. It had taken weeks to find enough good parts to fix up the shell of the one they’d brought to Sanctuary, so she’d preemptively started collecting other parts for future projects. She got funny looks from people for it, but she was always a firm believer in staying organized and being prepared. It had saved her ass more than once in the Commonwealth, after all. 

She and Nick had gone back through the bunker in Andrew Station and scrapped everything down for parts to sell or to salvage. Sophia liked this type of work; it was relaxing and she could keep herself busy and make some extra caps, too. When they had returned to Red Rocket (used partially as a home-away-from-home, a base of operations, and a storage house), Sophia spread out as much of their gains as possible, trying to determine what to save for projects and what to sell. She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of the garage door slamming down behind her. 

She turned to look over her shoulder and saw MacCready looking really, really tired. He stomped over to the ice chest in the corner, took out a beer, and sat on the worn out leather couch that she had found in the building and kept because it wasn’t too beaten up and it was quite charming, actually. Knowing that he wouldn’t have come in to see her if he didn’t want to talk, she got up from the floor where she was and sat down next to him, trying to be as unobtrusive yet encouraging as possible. 

“I miss my kid,” MacCready said quietly, after a minute. 

“Me too, buddy,” Sophia patted his arm and took the pack of cigarettes out of her front pocket. She could sense that she’d need one. 

“No, I mean… like, I don’t… you didn’t know Shaun,” and he followed her narrowing eyes and he put his hands up in defense, “I’m not trying to be an asshole, just hear me out. Do you know Shaun’s favorite color? Duncan’s is orange. He likes sunsets and cold weather and he’s always wanted to see snow. He hates comics and he’d rather read fairytales but when he told me that he was actually a boy, he asked me what name I liked for him and I said Duncan and he loved it so much that he didn’t care that I took it from a comic. He wants me to teach him how to shoot a gun and I’m so fuckin’ scared that he’ll want to be a merc like me but he deserves so much better, he deserves to be safe and happy and not have to worry or be hungry or be sick. I’m a fucking shitty parent, I miss him so much. He misses Lucy more than I do. I hope he doesn’t hate me for being gone.”

“He won’t, RJ. Maybe as a teenager he’ll angst about it a little, but when he grows up I bet he’ll be proud of you and the sacrifices you’ve made for him.” 

“No, but what if he doesn’t get to be… what if he doesn't...”

Sophia leaned forward and pulled him into an embrace, rubbing circles into his back. MacCready showed his age, clinging to her and hiccupping with choked-back sobs. 

“He’ll be okay, RJ. I’m sure he’s just as tough as his dad is, and that means he’s a total badass.” 

“Shut the fuck up, don’t try to cheer me up ‘cause it won’t work,” he pulled out of their hug and pouted like her kid brother did when he didn’t get his way, wiping desperately at his face as if she didn't just see him crying. 

“I won’t try to make you do anything. I definitely can’t tell you that it’s not okay to miss him and I wouldn’t want to,” he took the cigarette between her fingers as an act of defiance, and she grinned, “but feeling helpless doesn’t do any good for anyone. I know what it’s like to miss a son, even if I don’t know him. I’ll do anything to help yours.” 

“Do you wanna be his Godmother? Though, um, you don’t have to grant requests on his wedding day or anything.” 

It took her a second to get the reference but when she did, she laughed and accepted MacCready’s gracious offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the standalone Daily Prompts! This one was, of course, "Slamming the Door" but I originally wrote it as a one-page fill for a series that kinda merged into this one. It was called "Cigarettes and Feelings Jams" or something like that. Anyway, I really like the dynamic of Mac looking up to Sole and maybe having a gentle crush, and Sole thinks of him as a younger brother almost. Bless them. I love them.


End file.
